In response to new laws on air quality and increasing health concerns over the dangers of inhaling secondhand smoke, many public and private buildings are now "smoke free", thus requiring all smoking materials to be extinguished prior to entering the building. To accommodate smokers, many buildings have designated "smoking areas", typically located outside the building, where smoking of cigarettes and cigars is freely permitted. Accordingly, most buildings generally have ash trays or other containers at the building entrances and designated smoking areas, in which smokers can dispose of their used smoking materials. Without such containers to hold discarded materials, the ground around the smoking area becomes littered with cigarette butts, matches, wrappers, and empty cigarette packs. The resulting debris is unsightly, and to the extent that it can pose a risk of fire, dangerous. However, the design and use of the ashtrays or garbage cans typically used by most buildings for disposing of smoker's debris has failed to adequately solve these problems and has led to additional problems.
For example, one of the most commonly used ash/trash designs comprises a trash can having a top with a shallow sand-filled depression. Cigarette butts are urged into the sand to stub out or smother them. Such ash/trash containers tend to become unsightly as the sand filled depressions become filled with cigarette butts and ash and invite the placement of other trash and debris therein. As a result, maintenance of these containers is difficult and undesirable. The sand must either be raked and the cigarette butts and other debris removed by hand, or dumped out and replaced, thereby wasting any clean sand that might remain. Additionally, the depression collects rainwater and other debris that mixes with the sand, hastening the degradation of the container and contributing to its smell and unsightly appearance. Consequently, more frequent cleaning/replacement of the sand is required.
The trash can below the sand filled depression also contributes to the problems of conventional ash/trash containers. As the top becomes filled, people tend to deposit smoking debris into the trash can, which typically is filled with combustible materials such as paper and plastic, causing a serious risk of fire. Additionally, people often leave debris destined for the trash can on top of the sand filled depression. The accumulated pile up of debris is unsightly and requires more clean up than trash neatly deposited inside the trash can.
Another conventional design for a smoking waste receptacle includes a device marketed under the brand name "Cease-Fire". This device comprises a steel waste container with a central circular opening in its top that directs smoke and gas back into the container so as to extinguish combustible material deposited therein. Unfortunately, people often try to insert other trash into the receptacle, clogging the opening and causing debris to pile on and around the receptacle. Also, the top opening enables ingress and collection of rainwater, making maintenance more difficult and frequent replacement necessary.
Another problem with most conventional ash/trash receptacle designs, as discussed above, is that they can easily spill collected debris when blown or knocked over by the wind, etc. Such spillage spreads the debris and requires quick cleanup.
Another cigarette receptacle design now being marketed under the name "Eagle.RTM. Butt Can" is designed solely for collection of cigarette butts. This design consists of a five gallon container with a narrow tube extending vertically from the container. The tube has an open end for depositing cigarette butts. The main problem with such a design is that the tube can easily become clogged when debris other than cigarette butts is inserted into its narrow throat. Also, because the opening is at the top of the tube, rainwater can still enter the container, making the can heavier and making cleanup messy and more difficult. The collection of rainwater in the base also causes the metal container to corrode and rust.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a receptacle or collection device for collecting cigar butts, cigarette butts, and other combustible debris that will resist becoming blocked as other debris is placed therein and which will extinguish smoking debris, without collecting rainwater and other debris, and which is easy to use and maintain.